The World's Greatest Band
by Ashleigh Errow
Summary: Roronoa Zoro has just joined this kid Luffy's band. The kid's really weird but he has a great voice and a big dream. Together with Luffy's voice and Zoro's guitar playing they might actually be okay. All they need now is a few more nakama.
1. Eyes of Zoro

Yay new fic. I hope this one is better than my last try. it's less emo and maybe makes more sense. i wanted to write an au One Piece fic about them being in a band so here it is the first chapter. Please review

I don't own any of this not the characters places or songs

Zoro sighed. He was lost again. Damn Kuina and Tashigi never gave him a moment's rest. Those twins were always so conceited and rude. They acted like they could do everything better than him. He needed to get away so he grabbed his guitar and his swords and left. Now he was in some creepy part of town with no idea of how to get back. It had been a few hours and he finally decided to swallow his pride and get directions. He entered the little tavern and was met by a smiley little girl.

The little girl, Rika, and her mother set a plate of food in front of him. He ate and they wrote out directions. Zoro thanked the girls and paid for his food. He walked down the street in the direction the paper told him. He tried but he found himself confused and on the wrong street. He sighed again angrily and kicked a trashcan. He walked back the way he had come. Or at least he hoped it was the way he had come. After twenty minutes he still had no idea where he was. He sat on a bench and put his hands up to his face. He sat for a while then pulled out his guitar.

He loved playing and it never failed to calm him down. He didn't know how long he had been playing but after a while he felt someone was watching. He was used to it; he was really good and people often stopped to listen to him. Zoro looked up and saw a teenage boy maybe two years younger than him. The kid was short and skinny. He had a scar under his left eye and was wearing a Straw hat. Zoro kept playing. The kid sat next to him on the bench and started singing along.

_Not waiting for the words to come around  
In this small tobacco town  
And I'm hating every second of this shit  
I'm far too involved to quit  
But the radio keeps playing on and on  
On and on and on_

Zoro and the kid finished the song. The kid laughed and Zoro started strumming.

"You're a really good guitarist. Wanna be in my band." Zoro looked up at the smiling kid.

"What?" he asked. The kid's offer was suspicious.

"Do you wanna join my band?" Zoro glared at the kid.

"No." He stood and walked away not caring if he was going the wrong way.

"Hey wait up." The kid said jumping off the bench and following after him. "Why, not."

"I'm not gonna be in some kid I just met's band?" Zoro replied.

"Are you already in a band?"

"No."

"Do you not like me?"

"No."

"Then why not?" the kid whined, "I can't have the world's greatest band without a guitar player."

"Find someone else." Zoro replied starting to get angry.

"But you're really good and I've already decided you're in my band."

"Whatever kid,"

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?"

"None of your business."

"Aw, it's gonna be hard being in the same band if I don't know your name." Zoro turned around and grabbed the front of Luffy's shirt.

"I'm not in your band," Zoro yelled. He was annoyed. "You can't make decisions for other people like that."

"It's my band." he complained, "I'm supposed to make the decisions." Zoro dropped the kid and sighed. He liked his spirit and resolve but he didn't need anymore problems right now. He was lost and starting to get hungry again. The kid followed him for a while Still talking and begging to know his name, but soon Luffy became quiet.

"Hey we're back on my street."

"What?" Zoro asked.

"This is where I live. We were just here."

"Shit we've been walking in circles? Why didn't you say something."

"I thought you knew where you were going. Wow you're worse at directions then I am." Luffy started to laugh. Zoro felt his face turn red.

"Shut up and just tell me how to get to Shimotsuki Ave." Luffy grinned evilly.

"No."

"What?" Zoro asked threateningly.

"If I show you the way you'll owe me. Stay lost or join my band… which do you pick." Zoro glared at the kid.

"You're the son of the devil." He said a smile growing on his face. He couldn't help but respect the kid. He didn't have the time to wander around the town all night and plus the kid had a voice . With his guitar playing they could actually be pretty good.

"Please tell me your name?" Luffy begged.

"Fine, my name's Roronoa Zoro."

"Suge, your name's so cool. Does this mean you'll join my band?" Zoro sighed again and looked at the sky.

"Yeah I guess so. You've got yourself a guitarist."

"Yatta, you'll be my Nakama. Alright! This is perfect." Luffy jumped around happily. Luffy started down the street with Zoro following.

"So who else is in your band?"

"Just you."

"What?"

"It's always been my dream to have the world's best band but I never met anyone that would join. Then I heard you playing and decided you' d be perfect and if you joined I'd finally be able to really work toward my dream." Zoro looked at the kid. Luffy had spent the last hour bothering him to join a band he had only just decided to make. Zoro rolled his eyes and wondered what he got himself into.


	2. Between the Wind

Here's chapter 2

I don't own any of this

Nami stared out the classroom window. Student Council meetings were always the worst part of her day. She only joined to be treasurer and that wasn't working out too well. The Student Council President was evil. He was a senior who came out of nowhere and took over the student council. He was a suck up to the teachers but was a total bully to other classmates. He and his friends ran the Student Council.

Nami hated the president, but she was too afraid to say anything. He had lived on Merman Island which was a small island off the coast and, as its name stated, was the home of the mermen. No one dared to mess with the any one from that city and for the most part they kept to themselves, but Arlong had taken over the school. Nami hated her job but being in good standing with the mermen had its benefits; She had the smallest bit of say and often times prevented Arlong from being too harsh. It wasn't much but she had given up her freedom to protect the people in her school.

When the meeting finally ended, Nami ran out of the building. She didn't need to get home for anything important, but she couldn't stand being at school. She didn't blame her classmates for not liking her, she hated herself sometimes too, but she wished someone besides her sister would see that she wasn't really that bad. She was just getting to the gates when a boy fell out of the sky and landed in a heap in front of her. She jumped back and screamed.

The boy stood up.

"Whoa that was an interesting experience."

Nami stared at the boy while he reached down and picked up a straw hat and put it on his head. He brushed off the front of his shirt and looked at Nami.

"Hi," He said smiling.

"Hu…hi." Nami replied. "Uh you fell out of the sky."

"Oh, yeah. My friend and I were eating up on the roof and I fell off."

"You fell down four stories and landed on your head, how can you still be alive?"

"I ate a devil's fruit and now I'm a rubberman."

"A devil's fruit? That's amazing. Aren't devil's fruit users really rare?"

"I don't know."

Nami stared at the boy. He was definitely weird, but he was really friendly and likeable. He actually spoke to her too; he didn't seem to care at all that she was in Arlong's group.

"I'm Luffy what's your name." the boy asked smiling. Nami's face fell. Oh so that was why he was so nice; he didn't know it was her.

"I'm… uh… Nami." The kid was quiet and he got a weird look on his face. Nami suddenly felt like crying. He knew now and he would hate her too. She actually liked him; he seemed like a funny person. She wasn't going to try to explain though It's wasn't worth the—

"That's a pretty name. Nami, Nami, Nami." He sang. Nami stared open mouthed at Luffy who was dancing while singing her name. "Wow, everyone I've met lately has a cool name. First Zoro and now Nami" Nami was confused. Was Luffy just really out of it or did he not care that she worked for the school's main tormentor? Nami couldn't figure him out.

"Oi Luffy." Shouted a voice behind her. Nami looked over her shoulder and saw a guy with green hair walking over to them. She was pretty sure he was a year above her.

"Zoro." Luffy said smiling.

"What on earth are you doing? You were eating all of my food and then you're gone." Luffy laughed.

"I fell over the side."

"Baka, I told you to stay away from the edge."

"Gomen. Oh, this is Nami. She has a cool name too."

Zoro looked at her, and for a second the look on his face made her think he knew who she was.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," He said shortly. "Luffy, I need to get home. If you want me to help you with your math, we need to leave now."

"Okay. See ya Nami. You should hang out with us at lunch sometimes." Luffy said walking backwards towards the gate.

"Uh, Sure," Nami said. Luffy smiled and waved then turned around to talk with Zoro. Nami was confused. How could the two of them not know who she was? She though everyone had hated her. Zoro looked angry at her but he looked at Luffy the same way. She sighed and walked home feeling happier and more confused then she had in a long time.

The next day Nami took up Luffy on his offer and ate on the roof with him and Zoro. Most people would suspect that he had just invited her for the extra food she brought, but that lunch, she laughed more than she had all month. Luffy was nice and invited her to hang out with him and Zoro after school.

"We're having band practice." Luffy said.

"You have a band?" Nami asked.

"Well it's just me and Zoro right now, but we're really good. I'm the lead singer and Zoro's the guitarist."

"That's pretty impressive."

"Hey Nami, can you play any instruments?" Luffy asked.

"Not really, I can kinda sing but I'm not that good."

"Sing something" Luffy commanded.

"Nani?"

"I want to hear you sing. We need a girl singer in our band and who's better than our new friend?"

"Fine, I'll sing but if you don't like it's your fault for asking." Nami cleared her throat and started.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad world_

Luffy and Zoro were quiet then Luffy raised his hands and shouted, "Nami that was pretty. You have to be in my band."

"Mochiron. If you want me to I will."

"Great so now you _have_ to come over to band practice after school."

"Okay can you wait for me I have a student council mee… meeting" Nami said.

She told them. They probably hadn't known she was in student council and that's why they were so nice to her. They would be like every one else now.

"You're in student council?" Luffy asked. Nami was quiet She hung her head then lifted it and looked Luffy in the eye. If they were going to ditch her she would at least go with her head held high.

"Yes." She said. The next moment felt like it lasted an hour.

"Oh, that's why you were here after school so late yesterday. I was wondering. That's cool we'll wait." Nami stared in shock at Luffy. She looked at Zoro who was just eating calmly. Did neither of them care? She was still confused.

Zoro was left to pick up the trash when the bell rang for the next classes. As he picked up Luffy's stuff he wondered why Nami had acted so weird after she said she was in student council. He had heard a lot about how terrible the president was along with the rest of them, but Nami wasn't too bad, at least she didn't act like a bully. He had a weird feeling she was a witch but he trusted Luffy's judgment. He seemed to be pretty good at judging people and if he thought Nami was a good friend he wouldn't complain. She was a good singer too.

He could tell her voice would sound good with Luffy's. Zoro walked back to class. And took a nap.

yay ch 2 down i thought i'd tell you the songs in chapter 1 Luffy sang _Anchors Away _by Farewell and in this chapter Nami sang Mad World by Michael Andrews.

Please review


	3. Usopp Dropp

Okay chapter three hope you like it

Don't own it

Nami had joined Luffy's group two weeks ago. It had been the best two weeks of her life. She quickly learned that without her Luffy and Zoro were hopeless. What they had called a band was just them playing half a song then playing video games. With her help though, the band had gone really far. They could now play almost every song they knew, but they still needed original songs. They had played a few jobs at Makino's Tavern where Luffy lived. They did pretty well considering Luffy had decided to play drums until they found someone else to play. It was hard making such a small amount of money and just to giving it up to buy new drums. No matter what they tried Luffy refused to be gentle with the little equipment they had, but they were still a work in progress.

As she had expected there were rumors going around about the three of them. You can't go from the school's most feared group to such an odd group like Luffy's without people saying things. Luffy still seemed to be oblivious to her predicament. She doubted Luffy was much of a gossip and from what she had gathered he wasn't one to take insults about his friends lightly so it was unlikely that someone would say anything about her to him. It was a relief not having to worry about his reaction. She had enough on her mind.

Things with student council had gotten worse. Before she had met Luffy she had spent most of her time with Arlong. She didn't like him at all but it was for he best. Now that she spent more time with Luffy she could tell he was getting curious. He was possessive of the whole student council but none of them ever left him. She could tell it was going to be a problem soon. She just prayed it wouldn't turn bad for her new friends too.

* * *

Usopp was sitting in the tree by Kaya's house. He loved visiting her and telling her stories. Kaya loved his stories and was his best friend. He wished she could go to school with him, but ever since her parents died she was always too sick. At school Usopp was a lot less popular than he was in the stories he told Kaya. He was a good artist, marksman, and inventor and he considered himself to be pretty knowledgeable about the goings on at the school but he always found himself caught up in the retelling making things a lot more dramatic. The stories he told weren't far off the original and were a lot better than what really happened but people usually didn't like their business spread around school especially with the embroidery Usopp added. In the end of the day Usopp usually found himself being chased around by an angry mob of classmates. Luckily he was the fastest kid on the track team too so he got away most of the time.

Finally Kaya came to her window. She smiled weakly and Usopp felt a smile growing on his face too.

"Hey Kaya. How was your day?" He asked

"Oh boring as usual. I did have another piano lesson so that was fun but Kurahadol and Merry didn't let me play for too long. How about you? How was school?" Usopp had been working on his amazing story all day. It included him running a race, managing to beat twenty classmates intent on killing him for no reason, and then playing the greatest drum solo anyone had heard. It was so loud that by the time he had finished the school was nothing more than a pile of rubble. It wasn't really a lie. He had run a race but he didn't win against the twenty classmates chasing him. His great drum solo wasn't a lie at all. It was his best solo yet and it was loud enough to land him a detention. Kaya loved his story though.

She knew most of what happened was a lie and Usopp deep down knew that she knew, but neither said anything. They were friends and the tall tales just made everything so much more fun. When it started to get dark Usopp and Kaya parted. Usopp walked down the street still smiling.

* * *

The next school day went by with as much excitement as every other day Usopp was chased around by the softball team but fortunately he got away. He took a history test which he was pretty sure he had failed but who knew, maybe China_ had_ once been the blueberry capital of the world. The final bell rang and Usopp walked to the assigned room for detentions. When he entered he was met by the three hottest topics of the school: the school's traitor and treasurer Nami, the green, silent demon Zoro, and the too-odd-for-words Luffy. Usopp stood terrified in the doorway; these three were supposed to be extremely vicious, all of them were widely renowned for their dark talents. Nami was the only non-merman in the student council, Zoro was one of the greatest swordsmen in the country and lived with the other two greatest, and Luffy, well there were only rumors of what he was capable of. Usopp closed the door quietly behind him so as not to disturb the slumbering dragon and his quarreling juniors. He deeply hoped that he could clock in and out without incident. He walked up to the board and quickly wrote his name and the current time under the deceivingly girlish writing of the red haired witch. After signing he scurried over to the furthest seat away from the deadly trio. He sat and put down his bag which unfortunately exploded.

Usopp stared at his smoking bag and internally smacked himself in the forehead for leaving the fireworks in his bag. He felt the gorgon stares of the three others turning him slowly into stone while he sat. The youngest of the mystery friends started to laugh causing Usopp to jump three feet out of his chair. Before he realized what he was doing, Usopp found himself laughing too.

Luffy, still laughing, asked, "What's in the bag?"

Usopp waited to catch his breath then answered, "Fireworks," then as an afterthought, "actually matches too."

"Whoa, that was surprising." Luffy said.

Nami sighed, and held a hand to her forehead.

"Great, Luffy's found an even noisier friend." Luffy kept laughing. Usopp's attention was drawn to the older students. Their stares paralyzed him, furthering his gorgon theory.

"So your name's Usopp?" asked Luffy. Usopp saw him looking at the board. He felt his fear starting to return.

"Yu-yu-yes." He replied shakily.

"That's another cool name." Luffy laughed. "I'm Luffy."

"I know. You guys are big news around school." Usopp said.

"Nani?" said Zoro and Nami.

Usopp felt his knees starting to shake. "You're just such an unusual group. You make everyone nervous."

"I can't tell if this is a good or a bad thing."

"I wonder what they'll think when they find out how we got detention."

Luffy laughed again. "It was so much fun though. Who would've thought we'd get caught?"

"Baka, it's your fault." Nami said, "We told you to run, but you _had_ to rub it in."

Usopp was confused. "What did you guys do?" he asked.

"Luffy decided to steal the school's drums and dragged us along with him last night. We almost had everything when we heard someone coming and instead of running, this kid stayed behind. The teacher saw him and this morning we got handed detention slips." Zoro explained.

"Wow! Why did you guys want to steal the drums?"

"We're in a band; it's just us three though. We're gonna have the world's greatest band. As soon as we get enough" Luffy said.

"What about you?" Nami asked, "How'd you get a detention?"

Usopp stood and put his put his foot on the desk and his hands on his hips "Hehe, I played a drum solo so loud that it destroyed the whole school." Usopp said puffing out his chest.

"Honto?" Luffy asked

"Why of course."

"Suge!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Nami and Zoro stared at Usopp disbelievingly.

"So you're a drummer?" Zoro asked.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm the best drummer this century has seen."

"Usopp! will you join my band?" Luffy yelled excitedly. Usopp gaped at Luffy.

"Hold on Luffy," Nami started, pulling Luffy's attention away from his openmouthed classmate, "You haven't even heard him play yet. You can't just ask everyone you meet to join your band."

"But Nami," Luffy whined, "He's a great drummer."

"You don't know that Luffy. He—"

"Hey guys," Zoro cut in, "Our times up. We'll talk about this later." The three packed up and left.

"Bye Usopp, we'll see you tomorrow." Luffy called as he left the classroom

"Ja ne." Usopp waved.

* * *

When Usopp told Kaya about his day, she knew immediately that something was different. His day seemed as outrageous as any other day but something in his voice made her think it was true. There was no way he could have met three monsters in detention and ended up becoming their friend. Still she could see a difference. Usopp usually was sad when he had to leave but it was different. It made her smile.

* * *

They group had spent the whole lunch trying to find a good time to meet with the long nosed kid. They needed to see if he was any good before they let him join, but there didn't seem to be any time. Apparently he had some obligation every day after school and refused to come over later. Zoro couldn't understand why a kid would go through whatever he was doing after school and then refuse to come and practice so he could finish homework. He was a bit annoyed.

Good drummer or not he had joined the group. He came up to the roof the day after their detention together, pulled by Luffy. When lunch ended everyone left as fast as their legs could take them, once again leaving Zoro to pick up the trash. He glared at the door they had left through. He got to class late but the teachers were all terrified of him so he didn't have to worry about being yelled at. It helped when he could sleep peacefully through their droning. When the last bell rang he had barely woken up when Luffy came bursting through the door.

"Zoro, quick," He shouted, "We need to go follow Usopp."

"What?" Zoro asked. Putting books into his bag.

"Quick we're gonna follow him, and kidnap him and make him play for us. Come on, we gotta go. Nami's even skipping student council."

"Hold on a second."

"ZORO! He's running we're gonna miss him."

"Dammit Luffy," Zoro said throwing his bag over his shoulder. He ran to the door and followed Luffy down the stairs. The two jumped down flights at a time and ran out the front doors. The two guys caught up to Nami, who was waiting at the first stoplight and looking stressed, and they guys followed her. She was good at maneuvering through the backyards and side streets to catch up to their friend. Finally the three came and stood in front of a large black gate blocking off the world from an enormous mansion.

"Hey Usopp," Luffy shouted at the gate. "We're here to kidnap you." The three waited for a moment before Luffy walked up to the gate and started his ascent. "Okay guys, let's go in."

Nami put a hand to her head. "There's no stopping him now."

"I guess we'll have to go with him." Zoro stated. The other two followed their leader over the gates and walked around the house. Soon the saw Usopp sitting under a tree talking to a pale girl. She was laughing.

"Oi Usopp." Luffy called. Usopp and the girl looked over at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Who are they?" The girl asked confusion and surprise on her face. Usopp walked over to Luffy and put an arm over his shoulder. "These are my new friends the ones I told you about."

"Oh," said the girl smiling.

"Hey this is you house right?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." The girl replied confused again.

"Can you give us some new equipment for our band?"

"LUFFY!" Nami and Zoro yelled, pulling Luffy to the side. "You can't just ask someone you just met for equipment."

"Why not?"

Nami sighed, "Luffy at least give us a heads up next time." Luffy already turned back around to face Usopp and the girl before Nami finished her sentence. Zoro and Nami looked at each other and went to Luffy's side. The girl was about to say something when a loud voice cut off her sentence.

"What do you think you are doing?" Everyone turned to see a tall frightening man walking towards them. "You do realize this is considered trespassing?"

"Kurahadol," the girl started, "its okay these people—"

"You all need to leave immediately, or do you have some kind of business here?" The man named Kurahadol interrupted.

"Well, I was asking for some equipment." Luffy said. Zoro and Nami smacked him in the back of the head. The man stared at Luffy for a second then turned his gaze to Usopp.

"You are the great Usopp I assume." Kurahadol sneered.

Usopp seemed to take it as a compliment and replied, "I see my greatness precedes me. Yes I am, but there is no need for flattery."

The man fixed his glasses with the palm of his hand. "The guards have reported seeing a long-nosed boy lurking around. Do you have a valid reason for trespassing?"

"Why of course," Usopp replied without hesitation. "There have been stories of Ghosts around this area so I decided to see if they were true."

Kurahadol's sneering smile stayed on his face. Zoro had an odd incling to punch him.

"You are quite a good liar. It has been the cause of much talk around here. We find it inappropriate for you to speak with Kaya. The lies are too exciting for her."

"Kurahadol," the girl interrupted.

"And then there's the fact that your good-for-nothing father left your family to join a band." There was a shocked silence between the friends as they listened. Though the three friends were quiet, the girl's face had gone red and she shouted.

"KURAHADOL! How could you say something like that? Apologize."

"Kaya," The man replied calmly, "trash like this boy doesn't deserve an apology. I do pity him though. What a terrible parent."

"You can't talk about my dad like that." Usopp shouted.

"It might have been a good thing though. Someone like your father around would have had an even worse effect on your life." Usopp walked up to Kurahadol and shouted in his face.

"I'm proud of my dad. He's a great man and a great musician. I'm proud to be his son."

The man fixed his glasses again the annoying smile on his face grew.

"I don't see how anyone could be proud to be the son of someone who ran away from his family to follow a crazy dream."

"That's it." Usopp shouted grabbing the front of the guy's shirt and pulling back for a punch.

"Wait Usopp," the girl Kaya intervened, "please, no violence. Kurahadol's not a bad person. He cares about me please, Usopp, he just went too far…" The girl started crying and Usopp's grip loosened. The man slapped Usopp's hand away.

"You and your friends need to leave now or I will call the authorities. This is no place for a person like you." Usopp looked at his crying friend and back at the man. He glared, "Fine I'll leave," he said angrily and stomped off. The Zoro and Nami turned to follow him but Luffy had raised his fist, "JERK!" he shouted. Zoro turned around and grabbed Luffy before he could do something stupid. Zoro dragged Luffy off of the property. The group made its way down the street. As they left the mansion area they saw an odd looking man moon-walking in the direction they had just left.

* * *

The group left Usopp alone. Luffy was angry but it wasn't serious enough for him to do something. He reluctantly left the long nosed boy sitting in a park. Usopp sat and glared angrily at the ground. He sat until after dark. He finally decided to go home and looked on the bench to grab his bag. It wasn't there. He sighed. He had left it in the tree by Kaya's window. He definitely needed his bag; it had his homework and his favorite drumsticks in it. He grudgingly walked back towards the mansion. He hopped over the hedge and grabbed his bag in the tree. He was walking down the street when he saw Luffy walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Looking for you. I didn't see you leave this street. I was waiting for you but then I got bored and went to the park to look for you and you weren't there."

"Yeah," He said, "I left my bag at Kaya's."

Luffy smiled and put his arm over Usopp's shoulder and they walked down the street. They were about a block away from Kaya's house when Usopp heard a conversation that caught his attention.

"Your life with the Kaya girl sounds like it was pretty tough Kuro. How did you manage to last with a girl like that?"

The voices were coming from a window in a building to their left. Usopp signaled for Luffy to follow him and keep quiet. The boys crept into the alleyway to hear better. Usopp sneaked a quick peak at the people. There sat Kurahadol and the odd man they had seen when they left Kaya's house. Usopp ducked quickly before he was seen.

"Believe me spending four years getting the people to trust me was an experience I'd rather not relive but it will pay off soon." That was Kurahadol's voice but who was the other person and who was the Kuro he had spoken about?

"She's only what? Sixteen? Seventeen? How did you get her to write you into her will? "

"I haven't yet, but I can't take it around there anymore. We'll just have to force her to write it before we kill her."

Usopp's head whipped to look at his friend. Luffy saw pure terror on his new friend's face.

"Okay, whatever you want to do Kuro. We attack the neighborhood to distract everyone and when they find her dead it'll just be another casualty of the gang wars."

"That's the plan. Just keep in touch so I can inform you of any changes in the plan."

"Okay." There was the sound of chairs scraping as the two stood up. "So at sunset tomorrow?"

"Exactly. You know the consequences if you are late." There was an audible gulp then the other man spoke.

"Of course Kuro, everyone is well aware."

"Good." There were sounds of footsteps, then they heard a door open and muffled footsteps going down the hall. Usopp stepped back into the alley, the horror still on his face. Kurahadol, no Kuro was working with some freak. He wasn't who he said he was and he was plotting to kill Kaya

* * *

Oooooh cliffhanger i bet you can't guess what happens next. Sorry it's so close to the actual story it'll get more original after they meet Sanji. Please Review and sorry for the crappy rip off chapter titles. when i think of something more creative i'll change them to make sense.


	4. Before Dawn

okay here's the next chapter. it's really short and i'm sorry but i haven't updated in a while and i thought i should. anyway please review and i'm sorry i'm trying to write a cool story but like I'm trying to fit the original plot line in with the alternate universe and it's kinda hard. sorry for being a lazy brat i'll try harder to write more oh alsosorry and I don't have nearly enough fans for this, but I want to write a One Piece fanfic with one of my OCs and I don't have a name for her or anything other than what she looks like so I'll paste the link to her picture please send me what talents you think she should have and a name I already have as kinda Winry-ish from FMA, like she's a mechanic but yeah please help

h t t p : / / onepiece-er. deviant art .com/art/Help-Nameless-OC-159012565

It's for a fic i'm writing based off of the 20 songs fanfic I wrote for the song Reptilia by the Strokes. its cool

disclaimer: sadly i don't own One Piece Eiichiro Oda aka the genius (haha em i spelled it wrong again thank god for spell check :) does

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

Usopp ran down the street as fast as he could. He needed to get to Kaya. He was terrified luckily he had Luffy for help now. Usopp had been paralyzed with fear in the alleyway. If Luffy hadn't started yelling he didn't know what he would have done.

"Damn jerk. How could he want to kill Kaya? I'm gonna kick his ass." Luffy stomped away angrily. Usopp snapped out of his stupor and ran to grab Luffy before he could do anything.

"Wait Luffy!" He said. "If you do anything to him now, you'll get in trouble. Calm down for a second."

"But he's gonna kill your friend."

"I know Luffy, but if he finds out we know he'll kill us too, besides if we stop him now people will think we started the fight and he can deny planning to kill her. Look you go get Nami and Zoro and tell them what we heard and I'll talk to Kaya and we can take her away. We'll meet up by the park."

"Fine," Luffy said pouting, "But I'm still gonna kick his ass."

"Okay now go."

Luffy ran off to find their friends and Usopp ran to Kaya. He was thankful for his time spent on the track team now more than he ever had. He finally reached the large house and climbed over the hedge. He ran to Kaya's window and knocked on it anxiously. She finally opened the window and stared at him.

"Usopp? What are you doing here this late?" She asked confused. Usopp held a finger to his lips and hopped up on the window ledge.

"Kaya," he panted, "you need to get out of here quick. Kurahadol is going to kill you. Come with me we can hide at Luffy's house."

"What?" Kaya whispered, shock written all over her face.

"Kurahadol is going to kill you tomorrow I came here to—" SMACK. Usopp almost fell out the window but at the last second grabbed the ledge and stopped himself. She had… slapped him? Why would she do that? He was trying to save her. He looked over at Kaya, who, he saw, was crying.

"Kaya…" He said nervously.

"Usopp, how could you?"

"Kaya, what are—"

"You've told a lot of lies and wild stories. I loved every single one of them, but I never thought you'd lie about someone like that."

"Kaya, I'm not lying."

"Kurahadol said terrible things about your father, but to make up something so terrible about him…"

Usopp was shocked. Why wouldn't she believe him? Didn't she know he would never lie to her about something this important? No matter how angry he was at anyone he would never say something this terrible about them. He couldn't think straight and barely managed to reply. "But…but I'm…not…lying."

"You always lie," Kaya said angrily, "Kurahadol told me this would happen. I didn't want to believe him but...just go away Usopp. I-I can't listen to you any more."

Usopp stared at Kaya. She turned her back to him; her frail shoulders shaking with her sobs. Usopp walked back to the window ledge, he turned to look at her once again before jumping out the window.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuU

The four friends sat in Luffy's bedroom. It was extremely messy; there were piles of clothes that had been kicked to the corners of the room, and an assortment of knick knacks and colorful toys strewn across the floor. The worst part had to be the tons of wrappers and dirty plates. There wasn't any food, no way would Luffy leave any food uneaten, but the trash from when he ate was everywhere. Luffy and Usopp sat on the bed, Zoro, was leaning against the wall, and Nami stood in one of the cleaner spots, trying to ignore the mess and listen to the plan.

"So what do we do now?" Luffy asked.

"We could kidnap her." Zoro yawned.

Nami glared at him. "You're such a Neanderthal. That's a terrible idea, we'd get in trouble."

"Shut up witch. It's not like you have better idea." He said back without opening his eyes. Nami fumed and was about to yell at him, but Usopp finally spoke.

"Whatever we do, we'll get in trouble. I don't think I can wait and let those punks attack innocent people. The only thing we can do is stop them before they do anything."

"Yes," Luffy yelled happily, "now I get to kick that jerk's ass."

Nami looked at Usopp unsure. "Are you really planning on fighting them?"

"It's the only thing we can do. Besides I thought you guys were really tough."

Luffy and Zoro looked at him frowning.

Nami sighed, "Of course we are, but I don't really want to be in trouble with the police."

"You don't need to help if you don't want to," Usopp whispered. "She's _my_ friend. You don't have to risk everything for her."

The room was silent for a split second then Zoro spoke ignoring Usopp's comment completely, "We'll probably have to skip school tomorrow to get there before sunset."

"It's Friday anyway," Nami said. "Not like we'll miss much."

Usopp smiled widely as they planned their attack

Please review ' v ' and add in lots of cool faces like that one- ' v ' it's smiling see hehe


	5. HAITUS SUPER SORRY

Okay so I feel crappy about doing this since I hate it when authors do this kind of thing but I'm going on hiatus for this fic. I'm not even writing anything else but I really can't write it anymore. I'm not giving up because this is awesome and can go great places but I'm not that good of a writer and am super lazy and I am finding it hard to write this next chapter. I just thought you should know. I'm not dead either if I died my friend Emily (Random Jelly Beans) tell everyone. Anyway back to this fic I'm really sorry and I'll try to work on it but there will be lots of spaces in between chapters. Sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter. I'm kinda working on two other fics so I'll try to finish and post those too. Again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
